Principio de parsimonia
by Gilrasir
Summary: Normalmente, la solución más simple era la mejor para solucionar problemas, pero Harry se daría cuenta que a veces las soluciones simples podían tener consecuencias imprevistas.


**Disclaimer: **Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mío. Yo sólo juego con los personajes y los hago hacer cosas un poco fuera de lo común, para mi propio deleite.

**Aclaración:** Este fic fue creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Vaya qué cosa. El mismo N/N de la otra petición me pidió que escribiera algo con una temática como la que sigue: **Deseo que escriban como Harry y Ginny reconciliaron su relación después de la segunda guerra y como fue su relación un tiempo después.**

Pues, tus deseos son órdenes.

**Nota del Autor: **Este fic no toma en cuenta el epílogo, el cual tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo mierda con un par de obras de mi autoría. Lo sé, soy cruel mujajajajajaja.

* * *

Harry Potter gritaba al tope de sus pulmones.

Estaba arrepentido de cosas que hizo, cosas que no debió hacer, palabras que no debió pronunciar, actos que no supo dimensionar. Había sido temerario, atrevido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba desesperado, inseguro y extraviado. Había algunas cosas que no entendía y él tuvo que hallar la forma más cruda y directa de averiguarlo, la forma típica de un hombre que apenas tenía opciones. Claro que opciones tenía, pero no las vio o no las quiso ver en su momento.

Harry Potter seguía gritando al tope de sus pulmones.

Pero nadie respondía a su desesperado llamado.

La gente murmuraba cosas acerca de la sanidad mental de quien gritaba un nombre a los cuatro vientos y un oficial cercano estaba tentado en hacer algo de trabajo y arrestar al imbécil que se ponía a exclamar como si recién hubiese salido de un manicomio. Pero nadie era capaz de entender qué pasaba por la mente de ese joven de cabello revuelto y ojos verdes. Harry no podía quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza, por mucho que lo intentase; por eso gritaba, por eso clamaba por la presencia de alguien, por lo que ocurría dentro de su mente.

**Un mes atrás…**

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo acercarse a Ginny después de todo lo que ocurrió desde que se besaron por última vez. Oficialmente, ambos no tenían ninguna clase de relación, pero en la práctica él estaba ávido por reanudar su noviazgo con Ginny. El único drama era el acercamiento. Normalmente bastaba con alguna frase para romper el hielo, pero en el contexto de una guerra que acababa de finalizar no bastaba con un juego de palabras ingenioso. Además, estaba el problema de su hermano mayor. Pese a que Ron aceptaba que su hermana menor tuviese una relación de pareja —pese a que toleraba más a Harry que a cualquier otro—, nuestro protagonista tenía la incierta sensación que Ron le diría una cosa o dos sobre ellos. Harry ya podía anticipar sus palabras: "creí que la habías dejado" o "es muy temprano para que te le acerques, no cuando acabamos de salir de una guerra". Harry siempre había tenido la desventaja de contar con un mejor amigo que favorecía a su hermana, sobre todo cuando Harry quería continuar lo que había dejado "en veremos" con esa misma hermana.

Aquella duda estaba volviendo loco a Harry.

Por momentos se vio a sí mismo en sexto año otra vez, atravesando ese tapiz que ocultaba un atajo hacia los pisos superiores del castillo Hogwarts y fijando su mirada en una atractiva chica pelirroja besando a otro, a una persona que no era él. Harry se sentía tan inquieto como cuando percibió a esa bestia rasgándole las paredes de su estómago, rugiendo por celos y tentándolo a comportarse de manera irracional. Era como si la guerra hubiera reiniciado de algún modo sus sentimientos, extraviándolo en un laberinto que no tenía nada que envidiar al que tuvo que internarse en la última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, hace siglos atrás le dio la impresión.

Ese día, él, Hermione y los sobrevivientes de la mutilada familia Weasley se hospedaban de forma transitoria en Grimmauld Place, con la seguridad que ningún Mortífago iba a molestarlos. No había suficientes habitaciones para albergar a todos por separado, así que todos debían convivir de a dos en un solo dormitorio. La Madriguera estaba en reparaciones debido a los daños que sufrió por el ataque de los Mortífagos durante la boda de Bill y Fleur. A Harry le tocó la mala suerte de compartir cuarto con Ron, mientras que a Hermione le tocó dormir con Ginny, y ambas eran lo suficientemente amigas como para que la menor de los Weasley no se sintiera en exceso incómoda, sobre todo porque también echaba de menos a Harry, y también era asediada por las mismas aprensiones que su ex novio.

La vida en Grimmauld Place no era la misma que cuando servía de cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Kreacher había mejorado ostensiblemente su comportamiento frente a personas que no fuesen de sangre pura, o traidores a la misma. Con frecuencia sorprendía con creaciones culinarias que eran disfrutadas por todos, como si el elfo siempre hubiese tenido habilidad para la cocina, como si aquellas hubieran estado oxidadas por culpa de su animadversión hacia la impureza de sangre, heredada por la mayoría de la familia Black por supuesto. La casa en sí se antojaba más limpia y ordenada, no había objetos extraños desperdigados por doquier y, claro, Kreacher ya no atesoraba objetos en su cubil habitual, sino que tenía una cama decente en el ático y recibía un pequeño sueldo (algo impensable de no ser por la insistencia de Hermione).

Pero no todo andaba sobre rieles en esa casa. Aunque las apariencias así lo mostraran.

Una noche, Harry tuvo tantos problemas para dormir que ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar los ojos. Eran las dos de la mañana y las sombras jugaban malas pasadas a los ojos de nuestro protagonista, como si monstruos estuvieran al acecho en cada rincón del dormitorio. Miró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta que Ron no estaba allí. La ausencia de ronquidos pudo haber sido una pista, pero Harry creyó que su amigo también tenía dramas para conciliar el sueño. Nada de eso.

No tenía sentido seguir intentando lo imposible. Harry se frotó los ojos y tomó a tientas sus lentes que descansaban en el velador. Juzgó innecesario llevar consigo su varita, pues la luz de la luna teñía de plata las paredes, el suelo y todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Procuró pisar con cuidado para que las tablas no protestaran tanto. Tentado en comerse un bocadillo y beber un vaso de agua antes de intentar irse al país de nunca jamás por tercera vez en lo que iba de la noche, Harry descendió al segundo piso, tratando de no hacer chillar los escalones e iba a entrar en la cocina cuando escuchó sonidos. Constantes. Repetitivos. Agudos. Sonaba como si alguien tuviese la ridícula idea de doblar bisagras sin lubricación una y otra vez. ¿Sería un fantasma?

Las luces de la cocina estaban encendidas. Quizá Ron también tuvo la misma idea que Harry. Pero el sonido se hizo lo suficientemente claro para que Harry se diera cuenta que no eran goznes siendo girados de forma repetitiva.

Harry asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna y su estómago sufrió un incómodo bandazo.

Por un momento no supo cómo interpretar lo que estaba viendo. La visión era algo desconcertante. Harry pudo ver a Hermione doblada hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa y el pantalón de su pijama abajo, gimiendo como si disfrutara lo que Ron le estaba haciendo por detrás. Segundos más tarde, vino a comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Sintió una pizca de envidia atravesarlo brevemente. Harry estaba seguro que quienes estaban teniendo sexo en la cocina no les gustaría ser interrumpidos y, con eso en mente, se alejó de la cocina para volver por donde había venido. El bocadillo y el vaso de agua se esfumaron de su mente, reemplazados por un pensamiento más urgente y básico. El hecho que Ron y Hermione estuvieran ocupados en la cocina, significaba que Ginny estaba sola en su habitación, quizá esperando por lo mismo.

Algo incómodo ocurrió en su entrepierna al sólo pensamiento.

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, Harry regresó al segundo piso y, con cuidado de no sorprender a Ginny, hizo su aparición en el dormitorio lentamente. Ella tampoco dormía, sino que estaba sentada encima de la cama con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando vio a Harry en el umbral de su propia habitación, compuso una amplia sonrisa.

—Por la cara que tienes, creo que ahora sabes el secreto de Ron —dijo Ginny, sin moverse de su posición, invitando con la mirada a Harry para que se acercara más—. No es muy experto ocultándolo, ¿verdad?

Harry no dijo nada. Ginny soltó una carcajada tan sutil que casi no se oyó.

—Para ser el héroe que nos salvó de Voldemort no eres muy brillante —se burló Ginny con esa misma sonrisa bien puesta en su lugar—. ¿No te diste cuenta que Ron baja un par de noches a la semana, según él, para comerse un bocadillo? Y Hermione tampoco es tan sutil que digamos, para ser una mujer. Ella no sabe que yo no he podido dormir estos últimos días y sale de la habitación justo cuando Ron sale de la suya.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es Ron el que baja y no yo?

—Porque te conozco Harry, y sé que harías todo lo posible para que la bonita amistad que hay entre tú y Hermione no se arruine por culpa de un mísero malentendido. Y da la casualidad que sé qué hacen ambos en el primer piso.

—¿Lo sabes?

—No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta —repuso Ginny en un tono bajo, susurrante, casi sensual sin llegar a serlo—. Hermione ha estado leyendo mucho acerca de sexo últimamente. Creo que estaba documentándose para tener un encuentro íntimo con Ron.

Harry compuso una sonrisa forzada.

—Pues yo no creo que haya que informarse tanto para hacer algo tan… simple.

Ginny no dijo nada. Simplemente lo miraba a los ojos. Harry estuvo tentado en mirar hacia otro lado.

—¿Sabes por qué no he podido dormir estos últimos días? —preguntó Ginny, acomodándose un poco en la cama. La pregunta parecía ser retórica, porque ella no esperó por una respuesta de Harry—. Porque tengo ganas de hacer lo mismo contigo, pero Ron está sobre mi nuca todo el tiempo, no me permite expresarme como quiero. Harry, si sólo quedara una noche más en este mundo antes del fin, me gustaría pasarla contigo. No me importa si soy menor de edad, total, me queda poco para serlo así que, ¿de qué sirve esperar?

Harry no sabía qué demonios pensar. Había ido con el propósito de pasar un momento a solas con Ginny y resultaba que ella deseaba lo mismo que él. La oportunidad era demasiado tentadora para dejarla ir por culpa de su inseguridad. Él tenía una idea muy diferente de un momento a solas con Ginny que la que ella imaginaba.

—¿Estás segura?

Ginny sonrió otra vez e inclinó su espalda levemente hacia atrás.

—Estoy segura —dijo, llamando a Harry con un dedo—. Si estás pensando en que Hermione podría llegar en cualquier minuto, olvídalo. Ella y Ron pueden estar horas en la cocina, y no precisamente comiendo bocadillos nocturnos. Ya conoces a Ron; es insaciable el muy imbécil. Si ya era así con Lavender, imagínate ahora.

Harry mostró una sonrisa nerviosa. No estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación, porque no deseaba emular los empellones volcánicos de Ron bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni tampoco quería quedar en ridículo frente a Ginny.

En una ocasión escuchó una frase que decía: "a menudo, la solución más simple es la mejor".

Y la opción más simple en ese dilema era dejarse llevar. No podía dejar a Ginny en su habitación, simplemente porque Harry la amaba demasiado como para despilfarrar aquella oportunidad de volver a reanudar su relación con ella. Aun con miedo a hacer algo mal, Harry cerró la puerta tras él y lentamente recostó a Ginny sobre su propia cama, besándola, abrazándola, desvistiéndola y hundiéndose en ella, todo con sutileza, todo en cámara lenta. No sabía si era su instinto actuando o su deseo de marcar diferencia con su mejor amigo, pero no tenía ninguna prisa en hacerle el amor a Ginny.

Tal vez esa era la diferencia.

El motivo por el cual dos personas unían sus cuerpos.

La pareja en la cocina lo hacía por el placer. En cambio, la pareja en la habitación de Ginny lo hacía por amor, por un deseo sincero de expresar sus sentimientos en movimientos rítmicos y suaves, en suaves y cariñosas caricias en zonas prohibidas, en besos que se perdían en un incesante roce de pieles y en gemidos que coloreaban el aire de pasión.

Esa noche fue muy larga.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando y, felizmente, los sucesivos encuentros en la habitación de Hermione y Ginny se convirtieron en un secreto, a diferencia de lo que pasó en la cocina, donde una iracunda Molly Weasley limpiaba restos de una sustancia blanca que ya estaba seca. Por supuesto, la señora Weasley sabía qué era aquello y, con un simple movimiento de varita, reveló a quién pertenecía.

Harry y Ginny bajaban de sus respectivas habitaciones, mirándose furtivamente, cuando un trueno de voz hizo vibrar cada tabla en la casa.

—¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

Todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place esperaban a que la cocina estuviese limpia para desayunar y, para hacer las cosas peor, la señora Weasley le dijo a todo el mundo lo que había hecho su hijo menor. Harry y Ginny actuaban como si fuesen simplemente amigos y él había aprendido unas cuantas lecciones de sutileza, de modo que ninguno de los Weasley ni Hermione se dieran cuenta que entre ambos había algo más que fraternidad.

Ron apareció un minuto después, con ojeras y con una expresión de desgano en su cara. Era evidente que estaba muy cansado, y enojado también por la desclasificación del secreto que escondía con Hermione.

—Mamá, ¿qué demonios pasa?

—¿CÓMO CON "QUÉ PASA"? ¡MANCHASTE LA MESA Y EL SUELO CON TUS PORQUERÍAS ANOCHE! ¡ESO ES LO QUE PASA!

Ron se puso colorado. Y Hermione, escondida entre el señor Weasley y Percy, también enrojeció.

—¡ESTOY MUY DISGUSTADA CONTIGO JOVENCITO! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE PILLE TUS FLUIDOS EN ESTA CASA, TÚ MISMO LOS VAS A LIMPIAR!

Era increíble cómo la señora Weasley pasaba de ser una mujer de armas tomar a una madre preocupada y cariñosa.

—Ah, hola Harry querido —saludó ella cuando él y Ginny llegaron a la sala de estar—. Ya tendré el desayuno sobre la mesa. Discúlpame que debas esperar, pero aquí hay gente que no sabe lo que significa la palabra "decencia".

El desayuno transcurrió bajo un mutismo inexplicable, como si un gas se infiltrara por las juntas de las ventanas y les negara la posibilidad de proferir siquiera una interjección. La señora Weasley tenía la típica expresión en su rostro redondo que reservaba para ocasiones tensas. Ron y Hermione intercambiaban miraditas de complicidad que en verdad eran muestras de nervios. Y el resto de los comensales no podía hacer otra cosa que dárselas de testigos mudos de lo que había ocurrido en aquella misma mesa. Alguna que otra mueca de asco pasaba casi desapercibida entre tantas caras sin expresión y bocas sin voz, pero fuera de eso, el desayuno aprobó con reservas el examen de normalidad.

Y los días seguían pasando. Y el humor de Ron fue cambiando de manera gradual, pero siempre con tendencia a estallar a cada minuto, como si alojara bombas en su interior. Hermione se mostraba un poco deprimida y se le podía ver sentada en un sillón amplio y mullido, obcecada en una revista que se notaba a la legua que era muggle. Harry la vio un día mientras comía un bocadillo en tránsito hacia su dormitorio, inmersa en su lectura.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió Harry, sentándose a un lado de su mejor amiga y mirando en todas direcciones para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie prestando oreja a alguna declaración potencialmente sensible—. ¿Pasa algo con Ron? Desde que su mamá le regañó que lo veo enfurruñado y molesto.

Hermione miró a Harry con cara de despistada, como si tratara de darle a entender que no pasaba nada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Harry no hallaba una forma decente de plasmar en palabras sus ideas, de modo que las largó, sin anestesia ni palabras cantarinas.

—Me refiero a que sé lo que ocultas con Ron.

Hermione se puso muy colorada. Sus ojos brillaron por alguna razón que escapaba de su raciocinio.

—¿Lo sabes?

—¿Sabes Hermione? Para ser alguien con una cabeza tan talentosa como la tuya, a veces puedes ser muy ingenua. ¿De verdad creíste que nadie los iba a descubrir? A mí me bastó una noche en vela, con el estómago vacío y la garganta seca para descubrirlo. Por último podrías haber puesto un Encantamiento de Impasibilidad para que nadie entrara a la cocina. Por si no te has dado cuenta Hermione, la cocina es un lugar público cuando hay tanta gente que no puede dormir.

Podría sonar absurdo, pero el poderoso intelecto de Hermione a veces tropezaba con la más pequeña de las piedras. Bastó una conversación con su mejor amigo para entender que, en cuestiones sexuales, ella era una total inexperta. Por eso se afanaba tanto en leer todo lo que podía encontrar acerca de eso, y la literatura mágica era más bien parca en asuntos de alcoba, o en este caso, de cocina.

—Y, hablando de lo mismo, ¿qué es lo que pasa entre tú y Ginny?

Harry, gracias a su "novia", porque todavía no había formalizado (de nuevo) su relación con ella, aprendió a mostrarse impasible frente a preguntas incómodas, y la razón era simple: no había nada de lo que avergonzarse. Las tres veces que Harry intimó con Ginny habían sido reuniones de ensueño, como que nada podía ir mal entre ambos. También había que añadir que Ron hizo caso a su madre y se encargó de dejar la cocina como la encontró cada vez que bajaba a hacer sus "cosas" con Hermione.

—Estamos trabajando en eso —repuso Harry sin coloración de ninguna índole—. Es un poco difícil porque ella está confundida todavía con lo que siente por mí y no sabe si la quiero o si no deseo estar con ella de forma definitiva. Por eso me acerco a ella de a poco, despacio por las piedras como se suele decir.

Hermione estaba atónita. Harry sonrió en su interior, porque aquella respuesta la había ensayado ad nauseum junto con Ginny, lo cual no lo hacía necesariamente cierto. De hecho, esa declaración era una total y completa mentira, diseñada con el sólo propósito de mantener en secreto lo que realmente pasaba en su habitación. A Harry le agradaba darse cuenta que él satisfacía de mejor forma a Ginny que Ron a Hermione.

—Oye Hermione. Sin ánimos de ofender, creo que a Ron le hace falta bajar un par de marchas cada vez que lo hace contigo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Dile que exprese sus sentimientos hacia ti la próxima vez que lo hagan.

Hermione sonrió, justo antes de mostrar una mirada suspicaz.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese consejo?

Harry no dijo nada.

—¿Harry? ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?

—Sólo que no eres la única interesada en esas revistas —dijo él, poniéndose de pie, le guiñó un ojo y subió al segundo piso para descansar un rato. Porque pese a que no terminó séptimo año, Harry fue admitido en la Academia de Aurors y comenzó con un entrenamiento duro, difícil y que lo dejaba consumido al final de cada día, de forma que sus encuentros con Ginny se acabaron, aunque a ninguno de los dos le molestaba. Ambos querían demostrar que lo que había entre ellos iba más allá del deseo y pasar la prueba era en sí misma una experiencia satisfactoria.

No obstante, una semana más transcurrió y la burbuja en la que Harry y Ginny estaban encerrados se rompió sin previo aviso, arrojando a Harry a un agujero negro de desesperación y arrepentimiento.

Harry regresó de una sesión de entrenamiento para el olvido, como si acabase de salir de una lección de Historia de la Magia en pleno verano. Cuando traspuso la puerta que le conduciría a cierto alivio, no esperó ver a toda la familia Weasley reunida en la sala de estar, todos taladrándolo con la mirada. Harry jamás había visto a la señora Weasley observarlo con tanta seriedad. En el centro de la muralla humana, estaba sentada Ginny, con una expresión de absoluto desconsuelo en su cara.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Harry —dijo la señora Weasley con gran pesar en su voz—. Me duele tener que decirte esto, pero creo que le debes una explicación a Ginny. Eso es lo mínimo que podemos esperar ti. Una explicación.

Harry estaba perdido. No tenía idea de qué debía explicar, a menos que hacerlo implicase revelar que pasó unas cuantas noches en compañía de Ginny. Ambos no habían hecho el amor en varios días, pero eso no significaba que hubiera un declive en su relación. De hecho, Harry y Ginny podían pasar horas platicando, narrando anécdotas y yacer en la sala de estar, abrazados, de forma que él no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba hablando la señora Weasley.

—Perdón, pero no sé de qué habla.

—Harry —dijo Ginny, poniéndose de pie y llevándose de forma teatral una mano a su vientre—. Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Lo supe unos días después que lo hicimos por primera vez pero tuve miedo de confesártelo porque temí tu reacción. ¡Lo siento!

No era necesaria ninguna palabra más. El gesto de Ginny fue suficiente para que Harry sintiera una confusión y un dolor muy intenso dentro de él. Había sido impulsivo, se comportó de manera irreflexiva, pensando sólo en lo que el cuerpo de Ginny podía ofrecerle, cegado por la perspectiva de realizar un acto placentero, sin pensar más adelante, sin perspectiva. Al final, queriendo hacer alguna diferencia con su mejor amigo, se comportó exactamente como cualquier hombre frente a la posibilidad de tener sexo. Claro que lo hizo con más sutileza, con más emoción, más sentimientos, pero ciego e irreflexivo a fin de cuentas. Y ahora, por culpa de su falta de precaución, Ginny Weasley, con dieciséis años, estaba embarazada.

—Es mi culpa —dijo Harry débilmente, pero con la suficiente claridad para que todos lo escucharan—. ¡Es toda mi maldita culpa!

—Harry. No te eches el morral completo a tu espalda —añadió Ginny, también débilmente—. Yo tampoco reflexioné en las consecuencias cuando te pedí que lo hicieras conmigo. Estaba ilusionada con eso, con fundirme contigo en un acto maravilloso. Pero no dimensioné lo que hicimos, ni siquiera te pedí que usaras protección.

—¡Pero yo tampoco lo pensé, y es mi responsabilidad! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de que yo me comporte como un imbécil!

—¡Pero quiero compartir la culpa contigo! —exclamó Ginny—. De eso se trata estar en pareja; de compartir todo, incluso nuestros errores y nuestras culpas. Si… si en verdad me amas Harry, déjame ser parte de tus éxitos y de tus fracasos, para que puedas disfrutar de los primeros y aprender de los segundos.

Era una propuesta tentadora, se trataba del pretexto perfecto para volver a ser lo que fueron durante el último semestre de sexto año. Y lo que era más, Ginny quería emprender una vida junto con él.

A veces la vida llegaba con oportunidades de oro para lograr los sueños más anhelados de una persona.

—Lo siento Ginny. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si permito que cargues con esto.

Y en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos, la gente desaprovechaba oportunidades únicas para encaminarse hacia un futuro grandioso. Ginny bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué argumentar. Estuvo así por un largo y angustioso minuto antes de correr hacia la salida de la casa, en medio de lágrimas y llantos. La familia Weasley la observó marcharse antes de clavar sus ojos en Harry. Estaba claro, a juzgar por las miradas penetrantes de cada persona que lo observaba, que acababa de meter la pata muy hondo en el barro.

Harry pasó una semana completa pensando en el significado de las palabras de Ginny Weasley, aquello de compartir la carga de la culpa. Él estaba hasta la coronilla de permitir que otros se sacrificaran por él o que cargaran fardos pesados por él, pero el caso de Ginny era cualitativamente distinto. Ella siempre, desde que fueron novios en Hogwarts, estuvo a su lado, nunca atrás, nunca delante.

"Bueno, no me sorprende. Sé que no estarías contento a menos que estuvieras cazando a Voldemort. Quizá es por eso que me gustas tanto" había dicho Ginny en el funeral de Dumbledore. No sabía por qué, pero Harry creía que había una gran significancia en aquellas palabras, más que nada porque ninguna chica se había expresado de esa forma con él.

Ron y Hermione se le habían acercado en no menos de tres ocasiones para decirle lo que Harry ya sabía, que él tenía complejo de héroe y que haría lo que fuese para que nadie sufriera por culpa de él. Sin embargo, lentamente, lo fueron convenciendo que actuar como un héroe no le iba a dar puntos con las mujeres, sobre todo con una chica como Ginny, quien era una chica a la que no le gustaba para nada sentirse protegida, sino que era una persona que no le tenía miedo a arriesgar su vida por otras personas y, por supuesto, respetaba la independencia de los demás, cosa que Harry no estaba haciendo.

A veces alguien tenía que repetirle las cosas que una persona ya sabía para que abandonara la pusilanimidad y se pusiera manos a la obra. Porque una chica como Ginny Weasley lo valía.

Ginny no era una chica del montón. Había demostrado, una y otra vez, que ella estaba dispuesta a entregar su vida por él, de la misma forma en que él lo haría con ella. Ginny era una chica valiente, digna integrante de la casa de Gryffindor. Costaba creer que cuando la conoció fuese una niña tan tímida y nerviosa como muchas niñas, porque ahora era una mujer, siendo todavía una adolescente. Era una chica madura, atractiva, firme en sus creencias y con un humor luminoso. Harry no necesitaba más que eso, ni necesitaba menos.

Y era fantástica en la cama.

Y narraba sus anécdotas con la habilidad de un narrador experimentado.

Y besaba muy bien.

Y, simplemente, le gustaba estar con ella, aunque fuese en un sillón, sin hacer nada, simplemente tomados de la mano. Él y Ginny era amantes a todos los niveles; destacaban en todo cuando estaban en buen momento y se reconciliaban rápido cuando había problemas.

A veces la vida llegaba con oportunidades de oro para lograr los sueños más anhelados de una persona.

—¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¡Ya es hora que deje a los demás compartir mis problemas ni me sienta mal que otras personas hagan sacrificios en mi nombre! —fue lo que se dijo Harry, encerrado en su habitación, pensando en Ginny, en esa mujer que lo volvía loco y que lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Harry Potter gritaba al tope de sus pulmones.

Estaba arrepentido de cosas que hizo, cosas que no debió hacer, palabras que no debió pronunciar, actos que no supo dimensionar. Había sido temerario, atrevido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba desesperado, inseguro y extraviado. Había algunas cosas que no entendía y él tuvo que hallar la forma más cruda y directa de averiguarlo, la forma típica de un hombre que apenas tenía opciones. Claro que opciones tenía, pero no las vio o no las quiso ver en su momento.

Harry Potter seguía gritando al tope de sus pulmones.

Y una voz respondió a las exclamaciones desesperadas de ese chico de pelo despeinado y ojos verdes. Y lo hizo con la misma avidez que él.

—¡Harry!

—¡Ginny!

Una chica ataviada en un vestido de una pieza, floreado y ajustado a su figura trotaba hacia el centro de la plaza, con una expresión esperanzada en su rostro. Harry ostentaba la misma cara mientras se apresuraba a ir al encuentro de su amada.

Y el abrazo vino.

—¡Lo siento tanto Ginny! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida, la mujer de mis sueños, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo!

—Te tomó poco tiempo darte cuenta.

Ambos danzaban abrazados en medio de la plaza, bajo la mirada curiosa de mucha gente y algunos de los presentes los observaban con incomodidad, acompañado de risas nerviosas, algún que otro silbido y algunas frases inconexas.

—¿En verdad no te molesta que yo tenga parte de tus problemas?

—Puedo acostumbrarme —admitió Harry—, porque eso significa que serás parte de las soluciones también.

Ginny sólo podía sonreír. Pero Harry podría gritar fuerte de tanta felicidad. Y gritó. Fuerte. Al tope de sus pulmones. Exclamó sinsentidos al aire, sin importarle un pepino lo que dijese la gente a su alrededor.

A veces la vida llegaba con oportunidades de oro para lograr los sueños más anhelados de una persona.

Y sólo en el uno por ciento de los casos se presentaba una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz.

**Epílogo**

Los pequeños Castor y Pollux Potter estaban en brazos de Ginny, quien se hallaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar en el 12 de Grimmauld Place. Ya no había nadie más que Harry, ella y sus dos gemelos en la casa porque las reparaciones en la Madriguera habían concluido y la familia Weasley se había trasladado hace unos dos meses atrás.

El proceso de embarazo de Ginny estuvo trufado de complicaciones debido a los gemelos que albergó en su vientre. Para empezar, por alguna razón que los sanadores de San Mungo no pudieron explicar de manera satisfactoria, Ginny sufría de mareos y cambios súbitos de ánimo más frecuentes de lo normal en una mujer que esperara un hijo. Aquello le trajo muchos problemas a Harry, quien era novicio en soportar los inesperados y bruscos desbarajustes hormonales de su novia y aquello muchas veces le resultaba frustrante e incomprensible. Sin embargo fue la misma Ginny la que le allanó el camino, hallando la paciencia que Harry no podía hallar.

Por otro lado, las sucesivas descompensaciones hormonales de ella la tenían también muy frustrada y deprimida hacia los seis meses de embarazo y, para ese entonces, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a las peculiaridades de una mujer embarazada y, aunque le costó sudor y lágrimas, al final ambos pudieron salir del túnel.

Una vida como novios y con un par de hijos no era una cosa fácil para Harry y Ginny; de hecho, era la prueba más difícil que ambos tuvieron que enfrentar. Y lo peor era que se trataba de una batalla constante por obtener muchas cosas, siendo la más preciada de ellas la libertad. Casi no había intimidad entre ellos, porque en toda ocasión, y siempre de noche, Castor o Pollux, o ambos, necesitaba algo, como una muda de pañal o que les cantaran canciones para que dejaran de llorar.

Con el tiempo, ambos se dieron cuenta que los bebés no eran el problema; eran ellos los que no sabían cómo lidiar con el asunto. Cuando aprendieron a convivir con el hecho que tenían dos hijos y que debían criarlos, como por arte de magia comenzaron a disfrutar su vida como padres, hallaron tiempo para hacer el amor y su relación maduró lo suficiente para dar el paso decisivo, un paso que de manera invariable los conduciría al altar.

Harry y Ginny se casaron un día soleado de primavera, tres años después que Castor y Pollux nacieran, con Ron como padrino de bodas y Hermione como dama de honor. Muchos de sus compañeros y amigos asistieron a la ceremonia, incluso su enemigo del colegio. Draco venía acompañado por una mujer de cabello negro, largo y opaco de quien Harry sólo sabía que era hermana de la atractiva Daphne Greengrass quien, por increíble que pareciese, todavía estaba soltera.

Lo importante de todo ese asunto era tener en cuenta el sentido de la responsabilidad, de aceptar que había gente dispuesta a cargar con los problemas de uno, sin condiciones, sin pedir nada a cambio. Que no importaba realmente cuán gigantes se viesen los problemas o cuán hondo alguien metiera la pata en el barro. Siempre que hubiese alguien para sacarlo del hoyo, todo estaba bien.

Y Harry podía considerarse afortunado de tener a una mujer así a su lado.

* * *

**Nota del Autor 2:** Espero no haber incurrido en ninguna incoherencia mientras escribí este fic. No soy demasiado familiar con esta pareja y cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, me lo hacen saber a través de un comentario. Tranquilos, no muerdo.

Un saludo.


End file.
